One Bullet
by aussiedoodle
Summary: It took one bullet to change her families life forever. Future Fic
1. Chapter 1

It was suppose to be a routine follow-up with a witness. Beckett had sent Castle home to cook dinner for Alexis and the twins. She told him she would meet him after Ryan and she finished re-interviewing the witness. Unfortunately, the witness was actually their perp. When she had knocked on the door, she had been greeted with bullets. She felt a sharp pain in her right arm and abdomen before her back hit the ground. Her vision grew blurry as she felt Ryan drag her away from the door. The noise around her sounded faded, it was almost like she had ear plugs in. She could barely register Ryan screaming into his radio for an ambulance. Her thoughts drifted to Castle as she heard Ryan beg her to stay with him. She was too tired and the pain was too much. Her world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle was a bit disappointed that Beckett had sent him home. He had spent most of his time watching their now 4-year-old twins, but occasionally his mother or Alexis would stop by and watch them so that he could go to work with his wife.

Castle grinned at the sight of Alexis and the twins watching a movie on the couch all cuddled up together. Jonah was a perfect blend of Beckett and Castle's looks, but his personality was all Castle. He sat curled into Alexis's right side his hand grasping one of Alexis's hands. Leah was a miniature Beckett in every single way possible. Jim had tears in his eyes when Castle had handed him his granddaughter the first time. He immediately proclaimed she looked just like is Joanna and Katie, and he was right. Leah adored her grandfather and the two shared a special bond over baseball. Leah was curled into Alexis's left side clutching a Yankees bear in her arms. Castle looked with pride at his eldest daughter. He swore she got more beautiful everyday. She had grown up so much. She was now a successful novelist herself, although not many people actually knew she was the one writing the books. Her books centered around a medical examiner and what they go through daily. She did not want people to connect her father's books to hers, so she wrote under a pen name. He was proud that her fist two novels had been on many top sellers lists. She was an amazing big sister and he was just so proud of her.

"Hey guys!" Castle greeted them shaking himself from his thoughts.

"Hi Daddy." The twins exclaimed as they scrambled off the couch to greet him. Jonah was the first one to make it to him and Castle almost fell over with the weight of Jonah colliding into his legs at full speed. Leah was a bit more reserved and gentle hugged her daddy. "We missed you daddy." She said quietly.

"Well, I missed you all too. Now who wants dinner and what do we want."

"Macaroni and Cheese." Alexis and Leah said at the same time.

"Smorelette" Jonah yelled trying to have his voice be overheard.

Castle chuckled and both his daughters made faces at Jonah. "Macaroni and cheese is the winner sorry buddy." He laughed again when Jonah pouted and waved everyone out of the kitchen so he could cook.

An hour later he was getting ready to serve dinner. He was about to call Beckett when his phone rang. His stomach dropped when he saw the call was coming from Esposito. Why couldn't Beckett call him? "Hello?"

"Castle, man you need to get down to the hospital now."

"Espo what happened."

"The witness was actually our perp. Kate was shot. It doesn't look good."

"I'm on my way." Castle said as he hung up the phone.

"Dad?" Alexis said when she saw her father grabbing his coat.

"Alexis watch the twins for me."

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Kate's been shot."


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis had texted Castle 10 times before his cab reached the hospital. They all asked if he has heard anything or to keep her informed. She had agreed that the kids needed to be kept in the dark for now. Rick hurried into the hospital he spotted Esposito quickly and hurried over to him. "What happened?"

"It turns out our witness was actually the perp. Beckett knocked on the door and he opened fire." Esposito said as he sat down in a chair and motioned for Castle to do the same.

"I thought you guys were suppose to be wearing your bullet proof vests." Castle said as he sunk into the chair next to Espo.

"Not for a routine follow up with a witness."

"Nothing routine about my wife getting shot." Castle barked.

Espo ignored him and continued, "It wouldn't have mattered most of his bullets were coated with Teflon.

"Cop Killers"

"Yeah."

"Shit, How bad is it?" Castle said his leg bouncing up and down.

"She had a graze on her right arm and she took a bullet to the abdomen."

"Dam it Kate. Espo, where is Ryan?"

"He is in the back getting some stiches. He also had a pretty bad graze from where a bullet hit him when he was dragging Beckett out of the line of fire."

"Jenny?"

"She is on her way. She was visiting her sister in New Jersey."

"What about Kate's dad did you call him?"

"Yeah, while you were on your way here I called him and your mother. Your mother said she would go pick him up so he didn't have to drive."

"Thanks Espo, I can barley handle texting Alexis. I don't think I could handle all their questions.

"She is going to be alright Castle. Beckett's one hell of a fighter, and between you and the kids she has got more to fight for then ever"

Before castle could respond a doctor approached them. "Family of Kate Beckett."


End file.
